Extinction
by xOWENx
Summary: Amber orbs bore into honey, teeth stained with blood pulled back into a vicious sneer. He was certain that was the end. Certain that this was the last time he would ever take a breath, though he found himself struggling to suck anything into his lungs. He was certain the stern voice behind him would not penetrate the beasts bloodlust. He was screwed. Royaly, completely, screwed.
1. Disclaimer

p style="text-align: center;"Hey guys, Owen here! I welcome you to this story of love, fear, pain, heartbreak, loss, friendship, and family. I sincerely hope you all enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it! I would like to go ahead and jot this down first though so that you might know the risks of reading this story. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"This story will contain graphic mentions of physical, mental, and perhaps even sexual abuse, and for that reason I am going ahead in marking this story T with the risk of changing it later to M should this happen. This also contains mention of underage relationships between a 29 year old male and a 17 year old male. If these are things that will bother you, then I strongly suggest you step away from this story. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The new movie, emJurassic World: Fallen Kingdom,/em comes out six days before my birthday and I'll be going to see it on my Birthday and I am high key excited to go and see it! /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


	2. Chapter One: Teeth

**Chapter One:**

* * *

 _Hey hi hello! This is my first fic via this account, and my first ever Jurassic Park fic. A few things to note before you read any further. The fic you are about to read will contain graphic mentions of abuse. I will put a disclaimer up every episode so that you have a warning ahead of time that the specific chapter will contain such things. This fic in its entirety will be Zacwen (Owen x Zach), and as such will feature an underage couple. Zach in this fic is **17** while Gray is **11** and Owen is **29.** I have noticed a severe lacking in lengthy Zacwen fics so I'm hoping to remedy that just a little bit. This will be a slow burn, even if Owen is flirty from the get go. I just imagine the man as flirty all the time, with just about everyone, so yea. This **will** be an Alternative Universe fic, and while certain parts will align with the movies, quite a bit will not. _

* * *

Zachary Xavier Mitchell was anything but oblivious. He knew his parents were nearing the breaking point, he knew his parents were on the very verge of just giving up and calling their loses and moving on with their lives. His parents, ignorant of the pain it was causing their sons, argued more than they spoke and over time, arguments came to blows. Blows that Zach happily stepped in the way of because how could he let his father slug his mother, especially in front of Gray - how could he let his mother slap and scratch his father, especially in front of Gray. So Zach took it all, blocking each blow with his own frame until it was no longer even directed at anyone but him. It hurt, a lot at first, but over time he grew accustomed to it. He got use to the long sleeves in the summer, use to no longer owned a short sleeved shirt, much less a pair of shorts. He wouldn't complain though, not so long as it kept Gray safe and from seeing his parents lashing out at one another. That had bought the family another two years together, with an outlet for their anger and frustration and disappointment and _hate_ , they were able to somewhat put aside their troubles with one another - hoping, desperately, to make it last until Gray was at the very least graduated from high school.

Zach withdrew into himself as days turned to weeks and weeks into months. He found solace in his music, the steady strum of a Gibson, the solid beat of Yamaha or Pearl, the melodic tone of the vocalist, the vibration of the bass. Yeah, music was good. Music was easy. Music was safe. Music was his one escape, the one thing that neither parent could rip from him. His studies were no longer important, the words across the paper nothing but blurs of ink. His teachers regularly asked what was going on, offering an ear when he refused to speak up, but they had no proof so they let it go with the occasional check in with his parents - those too began to become distant memories as the new behaviors became the norm. His headphones became a permanent fixture around his neck, even when they weren't on, their steady beat soothed him. His heart, his soul, his very muscles and bones even.

Part of him, as he neared the 18 month mark of the violence he injected himself into, wished he had never stepped infront of that first punch - he could still feel the sting of knuckles slamming into his jaw, a blow that would have easily rendered his mother unconscious but merely served to knock him back as a sickening crack filled the suddenly still room. It was the first time he'd broken a bone, but certainly not the last. A fight in defense of his bullied baby brother, he had muttered to the nurse when his mother took him to the ER three days after, only after a call from the school nurse who had pulled him from class at the request of his Calculus teacher. He wished he hadn't blocked it, up until his father began screaming at his mother for something, he never could understand why they screamed so much. He had once more stepped mindless infront of the oncoming blow, the force knocking him back, his back thumping into the wall, the glass door of the Grandfather clock shattering upon impact and the tiny antique bells his mother had been given by her mother and her mother's mother before that crunched beneath him. The feeling of glass imbedding themselves into skin is not a pleasant one. It feels even worse when they dig further in as a boot digs into your stomach, kicking and kicking and kicking until you're heaving for breath and are mostly certain you broke at least a rib or two.

Three broken ribs, two fractured, and severe lacerations on his back. That was the first time he had ever lied to the police, telling them without a hitch that someone had broken in - his father made sure when the police arrived to investigate that several pieces of his mother's expensive jewlery, Zach's laptop, Gray's TV, and a pair of his cuff-links were missing and the basement window was busted - and he had tried to fight them off. The police took the lie and ran with it. Zach was back in school less than a week later, the PE instructor thankfully let him sit out.

By the time he was seventeen, Gray just a mere eleven, it had been five years of taking it in silence. After the first two years, his parent's anger grew, boiling past what Zach could handle alone and their violence turned to one another whenever he was too limp to offer relief. That's when the letters started coming, lawyers - divorce attorneys - separate ones. And for once, Zach was relieved. The pain would stop, Gray would be happy. He would be happy. Gray was too sensitive to witness the divorce though, so when Claire Dearing, his mother's only sister, called - well, Karen Dearing-Mitchell wasted no time in suckering her younger sister into taking the boys for the summer.

That is how Zach, together with Gray, found himself staring at the approaching island, the sounds of feral moans and cries filling the skies. Gray was basically squealing with excitement, small hands wrapped tight around his brother's wrist as he bounced from one foot to the other, cerulean eyes zeroed in on the looming island, lips moving with facts that Zach already knew, but couldn't bring himself to care about.

The closer they got to the island, the more relaxed Zach became, the realization that his parents were hundrends of thousands of miles away finally sinking in, and the more he relaxed the more Gray talked. "Aunt Claire isn't here," the smaller Mitchell sighed as they docked, stepping onto the groaning platform the ferry had settled at. Zach ruffled his hair fondly, leading him towards the dark haired woman holding an Ipad displaying their names.

"I'm sure she'll show up," was all the teen could think to say, not so sure how much truth was in the statement. It had been seven and a half years since either boy had seen their aunt, and Gray couldn't really remember the woman - other than her vanilla scent, he would proclaim to his brother as if that little detail meant he could remember a lot more about her. The dark-haired woman, Zara she had introduced herself as, prattled lazily at the two, words blurring past her too red lips; words that were nothing but a hum in his ears because really, what did he care if his aunt would meet them for dinner or not. He was away from Scott and Karen - that was the best part of the entire trip.

Zach loved his brother, there was no arguement there. That didn't however, mean that he wanted to wander a themepark, babysitting the kid. So, when Gray was focused on the baby Triceratops and Zara on her phone, the teen stepped away, hood rising to block the sun from his face, headphones securely over his ears, and he walked. He walked and he walked and he walked, too lost in his thoughts and the lyrics to notice that he was no longer in the main area, his feet slapping against dirt instead of cobblestone. It wasn't until a paddock, with large ivory stone walls going up at least twenty feet before curving inwards, as if to block something from jumping or climbing up and out, came into view that he froze. The lack of motion jarred him, nearly causing him to plaster himself against the dirt and mud, but there was a hand gripping his bicep. Warm and large - massive would be a better word, Zach would later note to himself - with scratchy callouses which promised years of hard labor and a grip that he was sure would break his arm with ease if it tried.

He didn't move, eyes still on the enclosure, the heavy hitting drops of Excision's _Bass Canon_ blocking out everything else. His heart hammered in his chest, breathing coming out in short puffs and his eyes growing steadily wider. It felt like an eternity, watching the paddock with that grip on his arm, before that hand was met with another - this one ripping his hood off and hesitating before the headphones were pulled off with it. He could still feel and hear the hits, each hit causing his heart to lurch painfully in his chest, but a warm voice filtered in over it, the bear like hand turning him until he was nose to chest with a solid wall of muscle and curiosity. Calm emeralds bore down at him and he stared right back, heart still roaring in his ears from the momentary panic he didn't know where came from. "You okay there, kid?" Zach blinked, mouth parting into a stunned "o" before his brows furrowed and his lips curled back into a scowl.

"I'm not a kid," he spit hautily, scowl dropping in shock with those emeralds lit up with amusement. He found himself unable to glare any longer, mistified and entranced and confused because who was this guy, and what was that. His head turned back to the enclosure as a series of trills and squeals reached the pair. The man infront of him chuckled and turned him back around, steering Zach in the direction of the noises. The teen yelped, sputtering and planting his feet though it seemed to do little to stop the momentum.

"Relax, they won't eat you... Probably." Zach could hear the grin in the man's words. "You must be the nephew that went missing, Zach right?" Zach nodded stupidly, not taking his eyes off the pin, a feeling settling in the pit of his stomach that if he did, something would happen. Something very not good. "Well, I'll introduce you to my girls before you aunt chops us both up." He tilted his head back, peering curiously up at the man who just gave a playful wink in response. Zach decided he liked the man - hated him, but liked him all the same. The man seemed genuine, kind - _'safe'_ his mind supplied, betraying him. No one was safe, not Scott or his teachers or even little Gray. No one was safe, no one was worth trusting. Trust was fleeting and pointless - in the end, after all, everyone would protect themselves and take whatever they wanted, do whatever they wanted, without a second thought to anyone else.

When Zach had seen the enclosure, when he had heard those sounds, he imagined a lot of things that coul possibly be hidden within the walls. Four creatures, at least six feet tall with talons that he knew could easily gut him, were not what he expected. Rather, he didn't expect to see these creatures coo and click at them, though he suspected the cooing and clicking was more at the man behind him who made similar noises right back. "You should probably try and calm down." He shivered as those words were whispered into his ears, the warmth of the man's breath ghosting over his neck and ear. "You're riling them up and it's not time for dinner yet." How the man expected Zach to just calm down when faced with these things was entirely beyond him, but he did his best. "Good, good. Now it's only Delta." The man rumbled.

Zach's gaze zeroed in on the chattering over-grown lizard in question, her teal skin streatched taut over muscles Zach didn't want to even imagine the thing having. "They," he rasped for the first time, breath hitching in his throat, cutting the words off momentarily, "they can't get out of there... right?" He felt the chuckle more than he heard it, the chest pressed flush to his back vibrating with the man's amusement.

"I don't know if they'd risk the attempt for you," the man teased and Zach found himself scowling despite his relief, "much too skinny," playful fingers proded at his hips and stomach, "not enough meat to be satisfying or to share." Zach swatted the hands away bitterly, earning a louder laugh from the man that had yet to identify himself even still. "Relax, you're safe out here. Just don't get too close to the fence, Charlie likes sticking her out as far as she can." Zach wasn't sure which one was Charlie, and he didn't pareticularly want to stick around to find out. He took a small step back, back thumping against the chest once more and he felt the chuckle again. This man seemed to laugh a lot, and Zach couldn't find the energy to be upset by it right now.

"You can pet one," the man rumbled, "so long as you do everything I say." Before Zach could even reply the back was crowding him towards the cage that the man had just told him not to get too close to. Insane, Zach decided, the man was clinically, certifiably, insane. When the warm hand gripped his and lifted it towards a silvery blue snout, Zach decided the man was not safe at all, despite what his subconscious had previously tried telling him. "Take a deep breath and relax," the man's breath ghosted over his ear again and a shiver ran down his spine. "We'll start with Blue. If she accepts you, then it's smooth sailing and the rest will follow. You already got one pack member's approval. Her's will just seal the deal." He didn't know which one of the four he happened to get to like him and he wasn't interested in finding out, his hand instinctively trying to pull away but a heavy hand settled against his hip, the weight and heat sinking into the fabric of his hoodie until he was certain his skin was on fire, and the other continued to guide Zach's between the bars until his palm was resting flat against the tip of the creature's muzzle and he suddenly forgot how to breathe, the breath in his lungs sputtering out like a doused fire and simply came out as a wheeze.

The Raptor standing directly before him, with her eyes of gold, breathed in - deep and long, her nostrils flaring and pupils narrowing into slits at him. The man's chest rumbled with a low purr than made Zach's back tingle. It took a few moments before the raptor relaxed and gave off her own purr, scales pressing more firmly into his touch and Zach released a breathless, paniced, amazed laugh. "See. That wasn't so bad," the voice rumbled, and Zach noted with a mild amount of frustration that the elder seemed to be more relaxed now as well.

"You didn't know she was gonna react like that," Zach accused, hating the way his own voice wavered. The chest shook with laughter and he scowled, suddenly hating the feeling.

"She's a wild animal, there's no way I could know for sure how she would react." Insane, Zach confirmed to himself once more, the man was insane. And he was apparently just as insane for letting the man make him tuch the prehistoric animal - even more insane when he let the man guide his hand from raptor to raptor. "Scenting," the man mused, "this way they don't think you're food. Well, at least not yet, we gotta plump you up first." Zach scowled, using his free arm to elbow the man sharply in the ribs, enjoying the startled puff of air blowing against his neck when the man's breath was knocked out of him.

"Owen Grady," he knew that hiss anywhere, the intake of breath and the shrill whisper in which the scolding was delivered. Zach suddenly very much preferred the raptors to the storm he felt brewing to his left.

Aunt Claire, without a doubt, was one of the most terrifying women he had ever met. Not because she was mean or abrassive - no, it was that look in her eyes that promised a punishment worse than death. As a child, all his mother had to do was threaten to call the firey red headed woman for him to choke on his words and scramble away to do whatever was requested. He noted, with fond endearment, that nothing had changed. From the way the man, Owen, tensed behind him, he knew that look wasn't just his imagination. Owen's hand left his and the man turned half away, his arm brushing Zach's back as he stood sidefaced, "Miss Dearing," the man chirpped back, eliciting a chirp from the tawny raptor his hand was currently pressed against. "I found your nephew!" Zach choked on his own laughter at the pride in the man's voice.

"And you decided to make him lunch for your Raptors on his first day here," the woman hissed and Blue chortled, eyes narrowing into slits at Claire. Zach tensed, slowly beginning to pull his hand from the cage but green one's teeth snipped his hoodie and the tawny's head followed his hand. He saw his aunt freeze and heard the curse tumble from Owen's lips. "Control them," she spit hastily. The anger he felt flare up behind him was shocking to say the least, having not considered it possible for the happy-go-lucky, laugh-easy man to exude such an emotion.

"It's all about control with you guys," he heard the man spit back just as bitterly, his hand once more resting on Zach's hip. "I don't control them," he growls, Blue hissing under her breath, each Raptor's gaze zeroing in on his aunt. "It's trust. A relationship. Mutual respect." He could practically hear his aunt roll her eyes, but he found himself sinking into those words, watching as the raptors reacted to the human's every emotion. He could see it, the bond the five of them shared and his brow furrowed. So Owen was the other pack member who had accepted him. That made some sense he supposed.

He didn't believe it would be easy to persuade the Raptors to release him, but the minute he heard a click, each Raptor's gaze fell to the man. "In line," he gruffed, hand tightening just a fraction against Zach's hip. Blue watched him for five and a half seconds - Zach counted - before taking three steps back, her claw clicking against the ground in annoyance. Delta was the next to follow, her lips pulled back over her teeth as she snarled. Echo was more reluctant, eyes flitting from Owen to Claire, as if forgetting Zach's hand was even pressed to her at all. It took thirty-two seconds and a sharp, "Echo, back off" from Owen for the tawny creature to step away, chittering her displeasure. That just left the green one, Charlie. Her amber orbs were pinned to Zach, ignoring Claire and Owen now, her muzzle twitching as she growled. The teen hissed as he was suddenly jerked against the bars, the sound of a few stitches ripping from his hoodie making his breathing hitch and heart stutter. Owen snarled, pulling Zach back, the teen suddenly very much feeling like he was a tug-o-war toy. "Don't start that shit, Charlie. In line." The Raptor didn't move. "Kid, how attatched are you to that hoodie?" It was, of course, his favorite hoodie. But more so, it was his blanket, it hid the bruises he desparetly did not want to display right now.

"Very." He grumbled, watching the Raptor who continued to snarl against the fabric.

"Then I'll buy you a new one," the words were barely out of the man's lips before the raptor jerked again and Zach yelped in pain as he was jerked from Owen's grasp, face flying into the bars and his hoodie giving with with a loud ' _riiiiiiiippppppppppp_ '. He wasn't sure what he was more upset over, the bloody and quite possibly broken nose, the lost hoodie, the prancing and triumphant raptor, or the stillness he felt behind him. Before he had time to fully consider any of that though, Delta surged forward, maw open and prepared to snap shut at the scent of blood. And suddenly he was on his ass, strong arms around his waist and a sharp scream to his right. He barely heard the string of expletives tumbling from Owen's lips as he ordered a pig released, the meal distracting the raptors enough for them to give chase. He didn't hear the words leaving his aunt's lips, which were suddenly right in front of him. All he could hear was the roar of blood in his ears, the thundering beats of his own heart, and the reverberating scream of the pig as it was caught. Right in front of him. By Delta. Who made sure to make eye contact with him as she crunched it between her teeth, blood spilling from the pink creature like a river, wetting the raptor's face and the ground beneath her. That pig was almost his face. His face was almost that pig. His stomach lurched and he jerked to the side, dry heaving into the dirt and he was suddenly very thankful he hadn't stopped for a hotdog before wandering off on his own.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and please be sure to leave a review to let me know what you think!_


End file.
